Sorry, i don't know about love
by xiurmi
Summary: Baca -maka kau akan tahu isi dari ceritanya./KRISTAO/CHANTAO/KRISXING/banyak banget bunyi "CRAK" atau "KRETEK" disini. So , RnR,plase :'v
.

 _ **Hanya sebuah cerita**_

 _ **mengenai kisah cinta anak SMA**_

 _ **Namun ,**_

 _ **seiring berjalannya waktu**_

 _ **dengan sendirinya**_ __ _ **kisah itu menjadi lebih rumit**_

 _ **Dari pada hal yang rumit sekalipun**_

 _ **, Selamat datang**_

 _ **...di dunia sakit hati yang sebenarnya.**_

.

.

.

 **China.**

 **.**

"..-Zitao!?"

"E-Eh?"

Kyungsoo menatap jengah kearah Zitao yang sedari tadi hanya melamun itu. Sudah berapa lama ia bicara? Sekitar lima menit , dan selama itulah pula Tao sama sekali tak mendengarkan apa yang ia bicarakan. Sungguh , sekalipun hanya satubulan , setidaknya ia memang lebih tua dari pada gadis berambut panjang tersebut.

Tidak kah harusnya Zitao menghormatinya.Menjengkelkan.

"Kau bicara sesuatu , Kyungsoo?"Tanya Zitao , sedikit banyak merasa bersalah karena sudah melamun dan mengabaikan Kyungsoo bicara sedari tadi. Kyungsoo menghela nafas,

"Sebelum aku memberitahukanmu –lagi- tentang apa yang kubicarakan, sekarang izin kan aku bertanya terlebih dahulu. Ada apa Huang? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu , kah?"

Zitao tercekat medengar pertanyaan spontan dari Kyungsoo. Sahabatnya ini memang terlalu peka untuk ukuran seorang gadis , dan juga ia **sangat** peduli akan orang disekelilingnya. Seharusnya Zitao sadar, cepat atau lambat Kyungsoo pasti akan menyadari bahwa ia banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini.

"Tidak ada , Kyungsoo . Aku hanya merasa senang sekali belakangan ini. Kau tahu, aku ada berita bagus."

 **Bohong.**

"Sungguh? Katakan apa itu kalau begitu?"

"Aku sudah memiliki pacar sekarang."

"Benarkah? Sungguh , Zitao? Yatuhan , pantas saja kau kuperhatikan tidak focus beberapa hari ini. Katakan , siapa cowok beruntung itu , huh? Aku sudah penasaran sekali sekarang."

"Dia orang yang sering aku ceritakan, yang memang dekat denganku sejak aku junior _high_ - _school_ itu."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat kaget , dan juga senang bercampur disana. Ia bersyukur setidaknya sahabat dihadapannya ini sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang , ia tidak akan **kesepian** lagi. Pikir Kyungsoo. "AH! Kris Wu? Cowok yang katamu populer sejak kau junior _high_ - _school_ itu? Luar biasa! Congrats~ akhirnya kau melepas masa single mu sekarang Zitao!?"

Pelukan erat tanda selamat Kyungsoo berikan pada Zitao dengan tulus, tak mempedulikan Zitao yang berontak karena kesulitan bernafas melihat betapa kencangnya Kyungsoo memeluknya. dan tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, ekspresi wajah Zitao yang berada didalam pelukannya itu mendadak berubah sendu . Aura kepedihan memancar dimata nya. Menyesal karena tak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada sang sahabat.

Bagaimana lagi? Ia tak ingin menyusahkan Kyungsoo dengan kisahnya. Gadis berambut sepundak itu sudah terlalu sering membantunya dan menemaninya serta memberikan saran akan dimana dan bagaimanapun masalahnya. Cukup , ia tidak ingin merepotkan gadis itu lagi.

"Hei-"Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya , dan wajah Zitao merubah raut wajahnya seketika itu juga menjadi ceria kembali. Seperti sosoknya yang biasa. "..-ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan pajak hari jadian mu , Zitao? Kau tidak sengaja melupakannya , kan?"

Kyungsoo mendelik curiga, Zitao terkekeh kecil dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak akan pernah lupa tentang hal yang menghabiskan banyak uangku itu , Kyungsoo. Tidak akan pernah."

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah cerah saat itu juga. "Kalau begitu , traktir aku waffle _ice_ - _cream_ cokelat? Deal?" Zitao menyanggupi, ia mengangguk saja mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo. "Boleh saja."

"Wow!?"

"Ada sesuatu yang hebat tentang respon yang kuberikan , Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau sampai takjub begitu? Kau membuatku merinding dari tadi."Tanya Zitao heran. Kyungsoo menggeleng,

"Tidak ..hanya saja , membelikan waffle dengan semudah itu? Kau baik-baik saja ,Zitao?

 **Sudah kukatakan dari awal** **,** **Zitao**

 **kau akan kesulitan**

 **jika hendak menyembunyikan hal itu**

 **Sulit.**

 **-Jika orang itu adalah Do Kyungsoo.**

Zitao tercekat lagi , ia terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum menenangkan sambari menatap Kyungsoo teduh. Kyungsoo terus menatapnya , menunggu gadis didepannya ini , yang sudah ia anggap saudara perempuannya sendiri ini, menjawab pertanyaan nya. Sesegera mungkin.

"Sudah kubilang ..tidak ada , kan , Kyungsoo? Kau khawatir berlebih. Tapi terima kasih."

"Kau yakin? Kau sungguh-sungguh dengan jawabanmu? Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku , mengerti?"Pesan Kyungsoo tak terbantahkan . Zitao mengangguk menatap sahabatnya itu. Berharap dengan sangat , bahwa matanya saat ini dapat menyakinkan sang sahabat yang masih terus menghujaninya dengan tatapan tak percaya yang kentara itu.

Dan helaan nafas Kyungsoo terdengar lagi.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu traktirmu istirahat makan siang nanti , nona Huang, aku tunggu" Senyuman Kyungsoo kembali mengembang sesaat sebelum ia berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan Zitao. Tentu saja, dua sahabat itu beda kelas .

Pandangan Zitao tak terlepas sejak bayangan Kyungsoo sudah lenyap dibalik tembok-tembok yang membatasi koridor sekolahnya, **Beijing National** **S** **enior high-school**. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca saat ini, ia berkali-kali menengadah untuk menahan diri agar tidak menangis saat ini juga. Ini kali pertama ia membohongi Kyungsoo , ini kali pertamanya. Hanya karena **dia** , bahkan dirinya terpaksa berbohong pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo..-"

Ia menutup mulutnya yang sudah nyaris bergetar hebat itu.

"..-maaf"

 **Kebohongan itu akan terus berlanjut**

 **Hingga menjadi sebuah tumpukan**

 **Tumpukan yang mengerikan**

 **Yang pada saatnya ,**

 **Justru akan menenggelamkan dirimu sendiri kedalamnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEW MESSAGE.**

Zitao menatap handphone miliknya sendiri tanpa minat. Ia paling benci jika handphone nya sudah berdering tanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk , ataupun handphone nya yang bergetar karena ada sebuah pesan baru. Seperti saat ini.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Zitao mengambil handphone nya dengan sebelah tangannyya. Ia membuka pesan itu dan membaca dari siapa pesan itu. Dan benar dugaan nya, memangnya dari siapa lagi? siapa yang ia harapkan? Tentu saja , -Kris yang akan menghubunginya.

 **From : Kris**

 **Besok libur , kan? Bisa kita bertemu?**

Ia menatap pesan Kris itu lama. Belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan membalas pesan itu , sekalipun sudah sepuluhmenit berlalu sejak detik pertama pesan itu ia terima. Zitao masih bimbang, haruskah ia menjawab 'ya' dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang diabaikan oleh sang kekasih karena ia pasti akan lebih focus ke teman sepermainannya , Yixing? . Karena biasanya Kris juga akan mengajak gadis itu dengan alasan agar Zitao memiliki teman belanja.

Alasan konyol.

Tapi jika ia tidak menemui cowok yang sudah resmi menyandang status pacarnya itu , apa yang akan dikatakan orang? Apa yang akan dikatakan teman-teman Kris saat mengetahui bahwa pacar Kris tidak ingin menemuinya? –Zitao tidak suka jika ada orang yang berbicara buruk mengenai dirinya. Ia sangat takut bahwa akan dipandang sebagai cewek yang tak tahu berterima kasih , pada Kris .

Oh tidak. Ia mengingat **itu** lagi.

Alasannya menerima Kris Wu , sebagai kekasihnya.

Zitao kira , jika tanpa **itu** , jangankan menjadi kekasihnya –menjadi temannya sekalipun , Zitao enggan.

Jangan. Ingat. **Itu**. Lagi.

"Zitao ..kau sedang apa , nak? Ayo makan. Ibu memasakkan makanan kesukaan mu malam ini."Suara ibu Zitao terdengar menyapa telinganya . Zitao terkaget karena sedang focus di dunia nya sendiri baru saja sebelum ibunya bicara.

Ia nyaris saja menjatuhkan handphone nya.

Dan pada akhirnya Zitao membalas pesan kekasihnya itu dengan pelan. Untuk apa memikirkannya larut-larut –toh , pada akhirnya sekalipun Zitao menghindar, Kris pasti akan menemuinya juga langsung ke rumah. Jadi , untuk apa? Membuat lelah diri sendiri .

"Nak? Apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum , bu. Aku akan segera kesana."Balas Zitao.

Ia pun meletakkan handphone miliknya keatas kasur setelah membalas pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh Kris satujam yang lalu. Ia yakin , cowok itu pasti menunggu balasannya sangat lama.

 **TO: KRIS**

 **Ya , dan temui aku di Kedai kopi seperti biasanya.**

Sudah Zitao katakan , ia sulit menolak apapun permintaan Kris . Sekalipun –ia melakukannya dengan berat hati. Karena **itu** membuatnya merasa selalu tak enak jika menatap Kris. Entahlah , jangan sepenuhnya menyalahkan dirinya.

Toh, kita tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi , kan?

 **Kapan sandiwara bak drama romantis ini berakhir?**

 **Sudah lelah hidup dalam keberpuraan seperti ini**

 **Yakinlah , hal yang seperti ini sangat tidak baik**

 **untuk kesehatan** **jiwa cintamu**

 **Yang bahkan aku tak tahu**

 **.**

 **Apakah kau masih ingat dengan apa itu cinta?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Do Kyungsoo berjalan dengan pelan di koridor **Beijing Nation** _ **SHS**_ pagi ini. Beberapa siswa yang tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan gadis cantik itu , tersenyum ramah dan menyapanya dan tentu saja dengan tak kalah ramah dibalas pula oleh gadis yang baru saja menginjak bangku kelas satu _**S**_ _ **H**_ _ **S**_ itu.

Agak mengejutkan melihat betapa terpandangnya ia –dan Zitao disekolah ini , orang-orang pasti akan mengira bahwa mereka adalah kakak kelas paling tua diangkatan _**S**_ _ **H**_ _ **S**_ yaitu kelas tiga , atau ada praduga lain , yaitu mereka yang memenangkan sebuah olimpiade dalam tingkat nasional ataupun tingkat internasional .

A-Ah –dua makhluk itu dipandang oleh kakak-kakak senior mereka itu adalah karena kecantikan mereka , dan juga anak dari siapa mereka. Siapa yang tidak mengenal satu-satunya anak putri di keluarga **Huang Corp.** ataupun **Do's Inc.** Ooh –tidak-tidak , pasti dia adalah manusia paling kudet yang pernah ada.

Selain itu juga, IQ dari dua gadis yang bersahabat karib itupun tidak kalah saing dengan si _**kutubuku**_ ,yang tak mempedulikan penampilannya asalkan ia mendapatkan nilai yang bagus itu sudah cukup- tersebut. Sudah cukup perkenalan nya , kita kembali pada jalan cerita.

"..-tuk Zitao-jie"

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat itu juga ketika ia melewati sebuah kelas kosong , ia mendengar nama sahabatnya disebut dengan pelan oleh seseorang –dia tidak tuli , oke? Jadi suara cukup keras itu tentu saja terdengar jelas di indera pendengarannya.

Dan gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam kelas kosong itu , di jam pelajaran begini. Dua siswi itu bukannya belajar , justru malah bersembunyi-sembunyi membicarakan sesuatu. Dan yang lebih parah , yang mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri –Huang Zitao.

Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan taat dan dalam diam mengenai apa-apa saja yang Zitao bicarakan didalam sana. Kyungsoo menajamkan telinganya saat mendengar Zitao bicara dengan –yang sekilas ia lihat adalah adik tingkatnya , Xi Luhan. Dan setahu Kyungsoo dia adalah adik dari Kris Wu , iya –anak itu.

"Apa lagi ini , Lu?"

Zitao bertanya dengan nada lirih pada Luhan yang kini memandangnya kikuk. Ia sudah duga reaksi yang kan diberikan oleh –yang kata kakaknya- calon **jiejie** iparnya itu ketika melihat sebuket bunga mawar asli beserta dengan sebuah smartphone model terbaru keluaran minggu ini. Kakaknya –Kris lah, yang sudah menitipkan ini ada Luhan dan meminta tolong pada adiknya tersebut.

–Dan oh , apa aku sudah memberitahu? Bahwa Senior dan junior _**HS**_ disini menjadi satu Area. Itu sebabnya , Luhan yang masih kelas tiga _**JHS**_ itu dengan mudahnya dapat memasuki kawasan Senior. Ia menatap Zitao penuh harap , "Kumohon jie, terima dan pakai saja pemberian dari Kris-ge , aku tidak tahan mendengar ocehannya itu. Dia benar-benar pedas jika berkata. Kau tahu sendiri , kan , jie?"

Zitao memandang pemberian Kris yang berada dipelukannya itu sebentar , sebelum kembali memberikannya pada Luhan –smartphone keluaran terbaru. "Bucket bunga ini akan aku simpan , karena jika aku memberikannya padamu , Kris akan mudah sekali mengetahuinya, tapi untuk smartphone mahal keluaran terbaru itu , simpan saja untukmu Lu. Handphone ku masih bagus sekali. Sekalipun aku sudah lama memilikinya, dan jujur aku agak tersinggung dengan pemberian Kris kali ini. Katakan padanya terima kasih."

Luhan terperangah dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Zitao. Begitupun dengan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menguping serta mengintip pembicaraan dua gadis yang berbeda umur satu tahun itu.

"Zitao ...Dia menolak pemberian hadiah spesial dari orang spesial _ **nya**_ , ada apa ini?"Kyungsoo membatin.

"Jie err..kau yakin tidak ingin memilikinya? Smartphone ini sedang booming sekali . –Aku saja sampai tidak boleh membe-" Luhan menutup mulutnya yang mudah sekali ceplas-ceplos dengan seenaknya itu.

"Kau boleh memilikinya. Sungguh."

"Benarkah , jie?" mata Luhan berbinar memandang gadis cantik yang lebih tua darinya itu. Zitao mengangguk , "Ambillah dan pakai smartphone itu tanpa sepengetahuan kakak mu, aku tidak ingin mendengar ocehannya sama sepertimu , Lu. Mengerti? –kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu."

Zitao pun membuka pintu kelas kosong itu dengan santai, keluar dari sana dengan sebucket bunga ditangannya. Dan –dengan Kyungsoo yang entah bagaimana sudah tidak ada disana.

 **Semua yang kau lakukan percuma**

 **Jika cinta yang diatas dasarkan perasaan terpaksa**

 **Sekalipun hanya deruan nafas yang menerpa**

 **sesaat itu pula cinta akan runtuh**

 **.**

 **Tapi , kau masih ingin terus mempertahankannya , kan?**

 **.**

 **Kalau begitu, enjoy it**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau masih bisa bertahan dengannya , Zitao?"

Suara gitar yang Zitao mainkan dengan asal menggema didalam rumah sahabat lain sekolahnya itu. Dia satu sekolah dengan Kris , dan berbeda sekolah dengannya dan Kyungsoo. Dulu saat masih di tingkat **Beijing Nation** **al** _ **JHS**_ mereka satu sekolah. Dan Kyungsoo yang belum bersekolah disini. Dan pada saat kelulusan _**JHS**_ tiba , Kris dan –Chanyeol memutuskan untuk sekolah di _**SHS**_ yang memfocuskan dalam extra-basket. Dan saat itulah Kyungsoo hadir dan menjadi kawan karib Kyungsoo setelah mereka berdua saat ini –yah , pengecualian untuk Kris.

Karena dia sudah menjadi kekasih Zitao.

Ah! perkenalkan. Nama sahabat lain sekolahnya itu, Park Chanyeol.

"Bertahan dari apa , Chanyeol? –jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak , oke? Kau mulai bertingkah aneh lagi."

"Dari , Kris tentu saja –aku tidak mungkin membahasmu dengan Kyungsoo , itu tidak penting karena sudah jelas dia gadis yang super baik."

 **Deg**

Inilah alasan ia paling malas jika mengunjungi rumah Chanyeol belakangan ini –setelah hubungannya dengan Kris mengalami peningkatan. Zitao terdiam , dan menatap Chanyeol sendu. "Apa pedulimu?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli , Zitao, aku sahabat kalian ber-"

"Kau masih bisa mengatakan kalau kita sahabat , sedang kau sendiri pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa kau MENCINTAIKU , KAN , **PARK**!?"

Chanyeol tersentak.

Ia sepenuhnya sadar kalau Zitao yang ada dihadapannya ia sedang kacau. Itulah sebabnya gadis itu bicara tanpa pikir panjang sama sekali , hanya saja , entah kenapa kata-kata Zitao baru saja benar-benar menohok lubuk hatinya. Jujur , ia memang menyukai Zitao sejak lama. –A-ah tidak , tidak hanya menyukai tetapi dia sangat **mencintai** Zitao. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi ialah , begitupun sebaliknya –Zitao pun **mencintai** Chanyeol.

Tapi setelah sama-sama mengakui perasaan masing-masing , dengan sembarangan Chanyeol malah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin hubungan yang lebih lanjut dengan Zitao , menjadi sahabatnya saja sudah cukup. Karena ia sudah tahu mengenai perasaan yang Kris sama seperti yang dirasakan olehnya.

Oleh karena itu , Zitao stres berat kala itu.

Beruntung ada Kyungsoo yang selalu memberinya kekuatan lebih , sehingga perlahan-lahan mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa perasaannya dengan Chanyeol tak akan pernah bisa berkembang selamanya. Dan menerima cowok itu kembali hadir dalam hidupnya dan menjadi sahabatnya lagi.

"Kendalikan emosi mu dulu , Zitao.."

"APA YANG HARUS KU KENDALIKAN!? AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN PERASAAN MENJIJIKAN YANG MENYIKSA INI , CHANYEOL!? AKU SUDAH CUKUP LELAH DENGAN SEMUANYA. LEPASKAN AKU!.."

Perlahan tapi pasti mata indah Zitao berkaca-kaca dihadapan Chanyeol. Membuat cowok itu menarik gadis yang sedang rapuh itu kedalam dekapannya. Ia mengusap rambut panjang Zitao dengan sayang.

"..aku lelah , Chanyeol. Aku sudah cukup tersiksa selama ini" Kini Zitao sudah terisak-isak dengan sangat kencang didalam dekapan Chanyeol. Dan cowok itu tampak sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk melepaskan dekapannya dari Zitao saat ini. –Beruntung , ayah dan ibu Chanyeol sedang tak dirumah. Zitao butuh topangan saat ini , Chanyeol yakin itu.

Dan gemuruh didadanya kembali berpijar kala mendengar ucapan Zitao ditengah-tengah isakannya yang menyayat hati itu.

"A-Aku mencintaimu ...Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis itu , dan berbisik lirih.

"Maaf ..sahabatku –Kris , jauh lebih penting dari perasaan kita , Zitao. Maafkan aku."

Dan belum sempat Chanyeol berpikir jernih saat ia menyadari bahwa Zitao melepaskan dekapannya dengan tak manusiawi dan sudah menghilang dari hadapannya , sesaat setelah ia selesai bicara.

"Terima kasih , Chanyeol. Senang mengenalmu"

 **.**

 **Persetan!**

 **Aku sudah lelah**

 **dengan semua rasa berhutang yang tak berujung ini**

 **.**

 **CUKUP!**

 **.**

 **Bahkan**

 **cintaku yang sesungguhnya pun sudah kulepas**

 **Sudah ku korban , kan.**

 **Lalu , apalagi yang harus kupertahankan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah! Zitao! Disini!"

Kris yang tengah duduk disalah satu bangku Kedai kopi tempat mereka janji bertemu , tampak melambaikan tangannya pada Zitao agar gadis itu mudah menemukannya. Dan tentu saja , gotcha. Zitao berjalan kearah Kris dengan lambat. Sambil menarik sebuah tas yang berukuran lumayan besar dibawah kakinya , -yang ternyata tak disadari oleh Kris.

Ia terlalu sibuk mengagumi wajah sempurna pahatan Tuhan yang ada dihadapannya itu . yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya berada tersebut. Ya –Huang Zitao.

Zitao yang sekarang sudah berdiri dihadapan Kris itu menatap wajah kekasihnya itu dengan datar.

"Morning , honey.."

"Mulai hari ini berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan konyol semacam itu , Kris."Balas Zitao tajam. Kris tercekat mendengar nada dingin yang Zitao lontarkan. "H-Hei ..kau kenapa , Zitao? Kau kurang sehat atau apa?"

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini."

"Apa!? Kau pikir hubungan kita ini hanya permainan dan isapan jempol belaka saja , Huang?!"

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini , Kris.. aku benar-benar tak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya. Aku dan kau memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama sebagai pasangan sejak awal"

"CUKUP!?"

Zitao terkaget mendengar Kris membentaknya cukup keras, membuat beberapa pengunjung Kedai kopi yang masih sedikit karena masih pagi itu , menatap mereka heran.

"Sekarang apa mau mu ,katakan!?"

"Apa maksudmu , Kris?!"

"Tidak cukupkah semua barang-barang yang aku berikan padamu selama ini untuk melambangkan cintaku padamu , Zitao?!"

Zitao diam , namun tangannya bergerak menunjuk kebawah kakinya. "Semua itu adalah barang-barang milikmu. Aku mengembalikan semuanya karena aku memang tidak membutuhkannya, dan juga , aku mengembalikan cintamu Kris , karena aku juga memang **tak** membutuhkannya!?"

Kris terlalu pintar untuk tak menyadari maksud dan kesimpulan dari semua yang Zitao utarakan baru saja. Tapi , jauh dilubuk hatrinya , Kris merasa benar-benar sakit.

"..Jadi-"Kris berucap.

"..-Kau memilih , Chanyeol?"Tanyanya pelan.

Zitao menggeleng , "Tidak ada yang terpilih diantara kalian berdua , dan mulai hari ini , kumohon bersikaplah seperti kau tak pernah mengenal sosok Huang Zitao. Terima kasih atas segalanya , Kris. Senang bersahabat denganmu. –Dan sampaikan juga salam perpisahanku dengan banjingan bermarga Park itu. Katakan hal yang sama seperti yang aku katakan padamu baru saja."

Zitao hendak melangkah menjauh sebelum Kris menahan lengannya.

"Jangan pergi ...kumohon, aku ,mencintaimu Zitao. Sungguh. Maaf jika cara penyampaian ku salah selama ini"

"Maaf Kris..-" Zitao tersenyum dan melepaskan lengan nya dari genggaman Kris.

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Permisi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan pada akhirnya , semua cerita yang berakhir dengan kata '...** _ **happily ever after'**_ **atau kata-kata lain yang semakna itu**

 **.**

 **Akan kalah dengan kenyataan yang ada didepan**

 **.**

 **Bahwa , tidak semua cerita berakhir dengan sebuah senyuman para pembaca pada saat membaca akhir kalimat yang dituliskan**

 **.**

 **Bisa saja sebuah tetesan airmata?**

 **.**

 **Bisa saja lenguhan kekecewaan akan ceritanya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan itu semua kita yang menentukan**

 **.**

 **Layaknya kehidupan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Extra :**

Yixing melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Kris , "Jadi, kau diputuskan secara sepihak oleh gadismu , Wu?"Tanyanya retoris. Kris mengacuhkan gadis itu , dan kembali menegak Americano nya.

Zitao sudah lama pergi , tapi entah kenapa aroma tubuh gadis itu masih ada !.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu sekarang? mencari gadis lagi?"

Yixing sudah duduk dihadapan Kris sekarang. -dibangku yang seharusnya di duduki oleh Zitao sesaat yang lalu. "Kau pikir mencari gadis yang benar-benar aku cintai seperti memasak mie? -cepat dan instan."

Gadis itu tertawa dengan ucapan Kris , "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melawak juga, Kris. Zitao -ternyata gadis kelas satu itu membawa pengaruh banyak bagimu."Kekehnya. Kris menatap gadis itu kesal.

"Bisa kau enyah dari sini , Zhang? Tawa mu membuatku migren."

"Lalu?"Yixing menumpukan wajahnya pada telapak tangan kanannya dan menatap Kris. "Apa kau tidak ingin berbuat sesuatu dengan Zitao yang sudah seenaknya saja meninggalkan mu tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu sama sekali , Kris?"

Kris berdecak.

"Melihat wajahnya saja aku tidak tega-"

"-..Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

 **deg**

Kris terdiam mendengar nama sahabatnya itu disebut oleh Yixing.

"Bukankah cowok itu juga bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang , kan? Kris Wu." Yixing bertanya dengan senyuman sinis yang menghias wajah cantik nya itu. Dimple nya terlihat , dan manis. Kris diam tak menanggapi ocehan Yixing . Tapi jujur otaknya tak bisa ia kendalikan. Ia terus menerus memikirkan omongan tak beralur dari bibir Yixing.

Hatinya mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol sahabatnya, ia sudah merelakan perasaannya sendiri demi dirinya.

namun,

Logika iblis di otaknya berkata lain, Chanyeol memang merelakan perasaannya. Tetapi , mungkin saja ia sering mengungkit-ungkit mengenai perasaannya itu kepada Zitao. Dan membuat gadis itu hilang kendali. Ya. Pasti begitu.

"Katakan Yixing-.."

Mata Kris menajam berbahaya. Ia menahan lengan Yixing yang hendak bangkit,

"-Bagaimana caranya?"

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seleseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :'V gela ini** **cerita macam avaahhh. Yatuhan -Yatuhan , ini ONESHOOT pertama rmi, alurnya maksa banget ya?:'v sedih deh. Ah -tapi yasudahlah, disela-sela ujian yang kian menggelegar saat ini/? anggap-anggap ini refreshing yah?:'3 Bantu kami Dewa/? *apaini**

 **Oke last,**

 **Ripiuuu nya juseyo *cute face* /digampar**

 **©Xiurmi2016**


End file.
